


What's In The Pocketoli?

by Festus



Series: Alice's Askran Adventures [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: I should be writing a talk, Save Me, This is just crack, With ravioli, Writing this trash, but here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: Alice’s devices were much different than what were expected. Alice had taken the ravioli, plus the sauce, and stuffed some of it down in a leather pouch that she could carry in her pocket. And with that, she had made her way out of the kitchen to seek out Prince Alfonse, a strange idea in the back of her mind.AKA what am I doing with my life?





	What's In The Pocketoli?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah have my meme-induced trash.

Today had been one of the days where Alice had made dinner. She had been sure to introduce all in Askr to ravioli, a dish that was prepared in many different ways when it came to the raviolis themselves - the Heroes loved it, and there was little left. So when Jakob was ready to take the small leftovers into storage, he was surprised when Alice said she’d take them. While the Nohrian butler was skeptical at first, he complied and let the Summoner take over the remains and left the kitchen, leaving Alice to her devices.

Alice’s devices were much different than what were expected. Alice had taken the ravioli, plus the sauce, and stuffed some of it down in a leather pouch that she could carry in her pocket. And with that, she had made her way out of the kitchen to seek out Prince Alfonse, a strange idea in the back of her mind.

It had taken a while, Alice had found Alfonse sitting on a bench in the garden, staring into nothing. So she decided to take a moment to sit next to him, then cleared her throat to grab Alfonse’s attention. The prince snapped to reality immediately, looking down at Alice as she sat down next to him. “Ah, Alice - were you here long? My apologies if you were trying to get my attention, I-”

“Ravioli ravioli, what’s in the pocketoli?” The Summoner interrupted him with this strange sentence, causing Alfonse to tilt his head. He watched as she reached for her pocket and pulled out a leather pouch. She reached her hand in and pulled out… A ravioli. And she ate it. Sauce was with it as well. 

Alfonse reached a hand out and placed it on Alice’s shoulder, causing her to look up at him with a goofy smile. Despite the smile, he was concerned. “Alice… Are you okay…?”

She merely nodded and ate another ravioli. What a strange person she was at times...


End file.
